


Rain

by paper75fire



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Everybody loves Jenna, Feelings, Feels, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Platonic Relationships, Poetry, Post-Squip, Rain, Sad with a Happy Ending, the world may never know, will i ever stop writing ventish angst about jenna?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 10:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17384705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paper75fire/pseuds/paper75fire
Summary: Jenna gets caught in a storm.





	Rain

Her phone is getting wet

It's fine

She's fine 

Jenna can live without it

Her main concern should be finding shelter from the storm

Not staring down its screen as it flickers out

Clutching the electronic disaster so hard she leaves oily imprints

Not dwelling over how much gossip she's missing out on 

Not deciding that that's more horrifying that the dangerously close sharp flashes of light decorating the sky above her

Not mixing the rain drops streaming down her face with her own salty tears

Not panicking because she can't spill tea

Because Jenna doesn't need to

Even if she might not believe it yet

Convinced it's some silly dream teasing her with empty promises of love and acceptance and other gross sappy shit

A dream she'll wake up from any minute now via the buzzing of her phone

She has friends now

Friends who do stuff with her

Friends who yank her out of bed at three in the morning to grab frozen yogurt with them

Friends who invite her to all-night study sessions that begin with spelling flashcards and end with falling asleep in each other's arms

Friends who pull all nighters playing video games with her, showing her the ropes of whatever new game they'd gotten that day and teasing her when they lose

Friends who let her spend hours talking their ears off up about inane nonsense til the late hours of the night, never hanging up first

Friends who walk to class and offer to carry her books for her each day, no matter how many times they’re anxiousness makes them drop her pencil case 

Friends who keep her after school to throw around the pigskin and stare up at the clouds 

Friends who beg for her to join each school play with them and come over every day to rehearse together

Friends who sit with her at lunch

Friends who chat with her at her locker

Friends who drag her to sleepovers and football games and family gatherings and plays and parties

Friends who refuse to let her feel left out, no matter what they have to do

Friends who care about her

Best freinds

So Jenna doesn't need gossip anymore

She doesn't need her phone

Certainly not now

Not while one of her friends is dragging her by her hoodie back to the harshly flooded school ahead of them

Yelling “Leave it, you're more important!” over the howling winds when she drops her phone and moves to tend to its now shattered case 

And she's crying again because that's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to her

And you know what?

Maybe he's right 

Maybe she is


End file.
